My Boyfriend, Harry Styles One Direction
by SJadeC
Summary: You and your friends go to a One Direction concert. You never make it through the doors, but Harry comes in and saves the day! You two become a couple! But what happens when fate drags you apart? Okay you can deal with the tours, but can you handle Harry cheating on you? Can you handle that fight you two had before he suddenly stopped calling you back? Should you ditch or keep him?


It was your birthday. You're sitting at a table and opening presents with all of your friends at the AMC Movie theater.

"Open mine next! It goes with hers!" says your mom, excited as a teenager.

You've already gotten the new 1D CD, T-shirt, hat, necklace, bracelets, shoes, and shades. What more could there be?

She hands you a thin envelope that seems really lightweight.

You looks at her questioningly, but open the package.

Inside were 5 tickets for THE NEXT ONE DIRECTION CONCERT!

"AAAHHHHH!" You and your 4 friends shriek. You all start to dance around the tables, and pretty soon you're kicked out of the theater.

It's the night of, and you're looking through your closet trying to figure out what to wear. You've already decided to wear the hat, bracelets, necklace, and shoes, but you don't know about the clothes. You're pulling outfits left and right and finally decide on your new 1D shirt and some red-splatter-painted-white skinnyjeans, which which just came to America 3 nights ago and were just bought at Charming Charlies.

"Time to go!" yells your mom. she's driving you there and she wants you to be early so that you can buy souvenirs and find your seat before they start.

You barely get on the highway when suddenly there is traffic.

"Oh no!" It's been about an hour on the road and your not even close to being there. Not only that, but the concert doesn't let anyone else in, no matter what, after 30 minutes.

"Hurry up mom! I'm gonna miss it!"

"I can't really hurry up this traffic!"

You get a call from one of your friends. You decide to make it short because your battery is low.

"Where are you?! The concert is gonna start soon!"

Suddenly the traffic is running smoothly and you let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll be there soon!" and press end.

Good news: You made it on time and you're gonna get in.

Bad news: you have to wait in line for 20 minutes.

"Good luck pumpkin!" your mom says and drove off.

By the time you're 5 spaces away from the ticket taker, he shuts down the booth and puts up a "closed" sign.

"NO!" You run up to him just before he starts to leave.

"I did not go through 1 hour and 30 minutes worth of traffic and stand at the very back of the line just to be 5 spaces away when the booth is closed. Now you take my ticket right now or I'm going to be very upset!" You didn't feel the need to metion your green belt in Karate, you thought you'd just surprise him.

But he called security and you didn't get a chance. They took you outside and dumped you on the sidewalk. You're so angry and sad that you start to tear up and soon it's full blown hysteria. You cry for a good 12 minutes and then decide to call your mom.

And as if the night can't get any worse, your phone is dead.

What a rotten birthday present.

tears start to fall again but it's too bad this time. You start to walk down the street when you notice a Starbucks.

Good thing your mom gave you money for a souvenir. You could really go for a vanilla bean frapp. right now.

You walk in and order. They give you your drink and you sit down. You start to drink but suddenly you're not thirsty anymore. You start to cry again. Embarrassed you cover your face it your hands, but it just makes it worse.

"What wrong?" a familiar voice says.

'That voice...' you thought. 'I know it from somewhere...'

You look up and... "Oh. My. God! You're Harry!"

He chuckles, "Yes, I am. And you are?"

Totally excited you tell him your name.

"That's a beautiful name," he says.

"Thanks."

"So, you didn't tell me. Why were you crying?"

You wipe your tears without messing up your makeup.

"Yesterday was my birthday and I got 5 tickets to go see your concert."

"Happy birthday, and why is that so dreadful?"

"I waiting an hour and a half to get through traffic, then I waited another 20 minutes in line and by the time I was 5 spaces away, they closed the booth and this would have been the first concert I've ever been to. now all of my friends are in there getting to their seats ready for the show to start. Which by the way, why aren't you getting ready? You're going to be late."

"Niall got hungry," he smiled. "And don't worry, they can't start the performance without me. Now about your birthday present..." His smile broadened.

He grabbed your hand and you walked out of Starbucks to the auditorium.

When you both got there Harry looked around for the ticket taker, all the while you're thinking, 'OMG HARRY IS HOLDING MY HAND!' You don't even know what he's doing until you see the ticket guy again.

"Hello, Harry. Come on in." you start to walk in with him when suddenly Ticket-Guy grabs your arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

You look up at Harry about to call out when Niall comes running up. "Gerald! what do you think you are doing?!"

You look down to see that there is a bruise forming on your arm. Your years in Karate made you oblivious to some pains. You didn't even notice the pain until you saw the bruise. You start to wince and tears form again. It really hurt.

"She's trying to get into the concert for free. I'm keeping her out," says Gerald the ticket taker.

"She's with me!" Harry finally noticed you weren't with him.

"And me!" Niall says.

"And us!" Zayn suddenly pops into view, soda in hand.

Gerald the ticket taker looks from one boy to the other and lets me go without so much as an apology.

Zayn runs up to you and examines your arm. "I'm so sorry about that, love."

Harry takes your hand again. "Let's go get that looked at.

You sit in a really big comfy chair in the boy's lobby of the dressing room. You can't believe this is happening! You have to call your friends! Just then you remember that the last time they heard of you, you were telling them you were "on the way." You pull out your phone. Oh right, it's dead.

"Something the matter?" Liam comes out all ready to go.

"My phone's dead and my friends don't know where I am."

"Well then, let's go find them." Louis says. He and Liam each take an arm and walk you to the speaker system. they tell you what to say.

"Hello everyone. We'll get started here real quick, but we're having some technical malfunctions." (it wasn't a total lie. Niall couldn't find his head mic) "And also I'd like for Stephany Ridgewald, Jeniffer Linden, McKayla Hewit, and Miranda Johnson to know that (Y/N) is okay. She will explain everything after the concert. That is all."

"You okay now?" Louis asked.

"My arm is still a bit sore, but yeah I'm okay now." They'd rubbed some sort of cream on it earlier. the affects were starting to wear off.

"Here," Liam pulled out some advil. "I always carry some just in case."

You take the advil and walk back to the lobby with the boys.

When you get back, Niall had found his mike. "Ready, everyone?"

A chorus of 4 "readys" were shouted back.

"Then let's go!" All of the boys except Harry ran for the stage.

"(Y/N), would you like to see the performance or stay in here?"

"I want to watch the performance," you say.

He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."

He threaded his hand through yours and he walked you backstage.

The other boys look back at you two and a chorus of "awwws" started. You blushed. You look up at Harry and find him blushing too.

He looks down at you. "You have a choice. You can sit here backstage, or we can give you a surprise."

You look around backstage. "Well it's a little cramped back here..."

Suddenly all of the boys have a twinkle in their eye.

Harry, still holding your hand, pulls you on stage. It's blacked out and the curtain is drawn.

"What are you doing?" you ask.

The lights fade up and the curtain opens.

"Oh. My. God."

The audience starts to scream. You can see your friends in the 3rd row shrieking and pointing at you.

"You're insecure. Don't know what for." They start to sing.

They go through the whole first half of the song with Harry holding your hand. and then the lights dim and there is a spotlight on Harry and you.

"Surprise." Harry whispers and then sings the slow part staring into your eyes. "Baby you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell..."

And then Harry leans in toward you and kisses you on the cheek. It was a quick peck, but it made you shiver with delight. You were floating on a cloud.

You didn't even realize the song was over until Harry squeezed your hand. "I have an announcement to make. I'd like to dedicate this next song to my girlfriend, (Y/N)."

If you weren't blushing before, you were now. OMG! his girlfriend! Harry Styles is my boyfriend!

He sat you on a stool in the middle of the stage and started serenading to you the song "Only You."

At the very end, you jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Only you," he whispers.

"You're amazing," you whisper back.

You walk down the steps and into the audience after that song. You walk over to your friends and they shriek and hug you and ask you question about how this happened. You ignore the questions and ask them if they wanted to come up on stage with you. Of course they all say yes. you bring your friends up on stage. Liam grabs hold of McKayla's hand. Louis takes Jennifer. Niall takes Stephany. Zayn takes Miranda. Harry asks you what song they should serenade to the girls. You already knew what song. You whisper it into his ear. He smiles.

"We have a special request from the girls, even though we've already sung it. What Makes You Beautiful."

Before they start to sing, Harry hands you a piece of paper.

On the front was his number; on the back was a note. It says: "Meet me in the lobby of our dressing room at 9:00pm. Bring the other girls. Love Harry."

At the end of the concert, I told my friends the story of how I met Harry and what had happened.

"Dang girl," McKayla says. "First Josh Hutcherson, now Harry?"

"You're on a role!" Miranda shouts.

"And it's all because of wrong turns. BOTH times," says Jeniffer.

"Maybe we should just carpool with you next time," suggests Stephany.

You all laugh and then head over to the boy's dressingroom when Gerald ticket-taker block our path.

"Where do you think you're going?" he grumbles.

"I'm getting really sick of you. Just let us pass. the boys are waiting for us."

"Prove it."

"Let us though and we will."

"You think I was born yesterday? Try again."

Uh, oh. What now?

Just then you remembered that Harry gave you his number.

"Quick!" you say to your friends. "Does anyone have their phone on them?"

McKayla holds up hers. "Don't take too long though. It charges by the minute."

"I wont." You dial in Harry's number.

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ri-*

"Hello?" A voice on the other line says.

"Harry! It's me, (Y/N)."

"Hey, babe. Where are you? It's 9:15pm now."

"Gerald the ticket taker wont let us through the hall to your room. We're stuck in the main lobby."

"Don't worry, I'll come down and get you. Are there any other fans out there?"

"About a dozen or so waiting for rides."

"Not too bad. I'll be there in a sec." He says.

"I'll be waiting. Bye."

"Bye, love."

You hang up and give the phone back to McKayla. Looking up at Gerald the ticket taker, you smile smugly. "Harry's on his way to come get us."

"Sure he is." His response sarcastic.

After about 15 minutes of waiting, Harry is still not there. Your friends are getting restless.

"Where is he?" "I wanna go home." "I'm bored."

You get tired of waiting too. "Let's just go. I'll call him later."

You all turn around and start to head out the door when all of a sudden you hear shrieking and screaming. You turn back around. You don't see anything, but it is definitely getting louder. Finally you see Liam turning a corner and running down the hall along with about a dozen fans chasing after him.

"Hi, McKayla!" he yells as he streaks by.

"Hey, girls! Stop!" Gerald takes off after them.

You are all still staring after them when you hear a "Psst!"

You all turn around and there is Harry!

"Harry!" You run to him and give him a great big hug. He squeezes you back and whispers, "Sorry I had to create a diversion. I'm sorry it took a while, too."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're hear now."

You let go of each other. "Let's go."

Harry takes your hand and leads you and the girls to the boy's lobby of the dressing room.

Liam comes in not 2 minutes after you get in.

"Gerald caught up to them and I snuck out around back. You owe me 20 bucks."

"Thank you." Harry replies, slapping a $20 in his hand.

"You paid him so that you could come get us?" you ask, surprised.

Harry winks at you. "Come with me."

You leave the girls behind with the other boys and they all woot and whistle after you.

You follow him to a back room. He sits on a love seat. You sit next to him.

"I know I just barely met you only a few hours ago, but these feelings I have for you are going to the extreme. I like you so much."

It's the most adorable thing any boy has ever said to you. Your eyes start to water up.

"I really like you too." You smile.

He cups your cheek in his hand. "There's something I've been wanting to do the entire night."

He starts to lean in close and you start to lean in too.

Suddenly the door swings wide open. You both jump apart from each other.

"Your mom just texted me where you were! She's been here for 20 minutes!"

You look over and see it's McKayla. You're a little frustrated that you and Harry didn't get to kiss.

Then it starts to sink in. "Oh my gosh! I have to go!"

You grab your things and start for the door.

"Wait!" Harry grabs your arm. "Ask her if I can take you home."

"Um, well, see, I'm not supposed to even have a boyfriend right now. My parents kind of have to 'approve' of you before we start dating." You both start to walk out and start hurrying to the main lobby along with the rest of your friends.

"You couldn't have mentioned this sooner? Like before I announced on live T.V.?"

"I didn't know that you were going to announce it! I didn't even think we were together until you said it!"

Before you step out into the lobby where your mom was waiting, you grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Look, can we fight about this later?" You say to him. You kiss him on the cheek. "I'll call you later."

"Hold on." he pulls you close and kisses you with the power of a thousand suns. You're stunned and the room is spinning. Caught in this alternate dimension between reality and fantasy. All you can do is hold yourself up and kiss him back.

Too soon, he pulls away. "In case there wont be a later." he winks and kisses you on the cheek. "Call me tomorrow."

You leave him standing there with a glowing aura surrounding his face.

You couldn't help but smile as you walked out to meet the fury that was your mom.

It's the next day and you're grounded for not coming out to meet your mom at exactly 10:00pm (ridiculous) and 'not calling her to tell her where you were.' Your phone was dead. what were you supposed to do? 'Use a friend's phone!'

Anyway, your grounding includes no no cellphone and no going out of the house with the exceptions of work, school, and going out with the family.

Great. How are you supposed to contact Harry?

For now, all you can do is just sit in your room and work on homework.

"Why hasn't she called me yet?" Harry sits in his room staring at his phone.

'Maybe she doesn't like me. Maybe she thinks this was a mistake. Did I hurt her when I kissed her? God that kiss was magnificent.'

"Harry," Niall walks in. "30 minutes to opening."

"Kay I'll be there in a minute." Niall walks out.

Harry looks back at the phone. "Please." He whispers. "Please call back..."

"(Y/N)!" Your father calls. "We're going to the store. We'll be back around 10:00pm!"

"Okay, Dad!" This is perfect! You have an hour to do anything you want!

You wait until you hear the tires leave the driveway to put your plan into action. You open up your computer to the chatbar. Luckly Jennifer is online.

You: Hey! 'rents just left. come over?

Her: sure! B there in 10?

You: bring your phone!

Her: k... y?

You: :) you'll c...

Her: 0.0

Harry starts pacing around the room. 'Why hasn't she called yet?' He starts getting more and more nervous every minute you don't call. 'Maybe her phone is dead. No, she would have charged it by now.'

Liam knocks on the door. "10 to opening!"

Harry paces around the room some more then looks up at the clock. 9:22pm.

He stares back at the phone, picks up his headset mic, and walks out very disappointed.

By the time you've finished explaining everything to Jennifer, wish the interrupted squealing at the part about the kiss, it was already 9:21.

"So you see, I really need to use your phone!" You say to Jennifer.

"Oh sure, here, girly, take it!" She hands you her phone.

Your hands were shaking so bad it took you an entire minute to type in the number. It starts to ring.

*Ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* *ring*

"Hello, you've reached Harry Styles. Leave a message at the beep!"

*Beep*

"Hi, Harry, um, sorry I couldn't call you earlier. I got grounded and-"

"Hello?" You hear a voice on the other line. "(Y/N), is that you?"

"Harry! I'm so glad you picked up!"

"I'm glad you called, but we've gotta make it quick because I go on in 8 minutes."

"Okay, um, how about we meet... at Starbucks in 2 weeks?"

"TWO WEEKS?!"

"Yeah I kinda got grounded from Phone privileges and I'm not allowed out of the how unless it's a family matter, school, or work. And they've checked my work schedule. I really can't get around this."

"Bummer."

"But I'm allowed on the computer. do you have an AIM account?"

"Yeah." he gives it to you and you write it down. "Camchat with me tonight around 10:30pm?"

"Sounds great!" You give him yours and wish him best of luck on the performance and hang up (after he says "kiss-kiss").

You hand the phone back to Jennifer. "Thanks so much, Jen. You're a life saver."

"Anytime!" She says. "So, what'd he say?"

"Well..."

Your parents get back precisely at 10:00pm.

"Well, thank you for getting your homework done. We're going to go to bed." Your mother says.

When you hear the door close to your parent's room, you walk into the bathroom to straighten your hair and fix your makeup. It's hard to do and you don't dare turn on the light. Your parents' room is right across the hall. You don't want them to suspect anything.

When you think you're done with your face and hair, you go into your room with only the lamp on, you look through your closet for a cute top. You decide on your new blue sequined tank. You don't bother to put on any fancy pants, so you just put on pajama pants. The purple and green checkered ones with the tie-belt. Looking at the clock, you see you still have 10 minutes left. You decide to sign on anyway.

You sign in and it doesn't surprise you that he isn't on yet. He is in a concert.

To pass the time, you take your iPod and put it on shuffle. First song that pops up is "One Thing." You start dancing around your room having fun. Having so much fun, you start singing. You don't even realize how loud you're singing when a very angry looking mom appears in the doorway and turns on the light.

You turn to look at her and her eyes widen. "Why are you all dressed up?" she asks shocked and grumpy.

"I was... experimenting with my new blouse, what would look good with it, what wouldn't. I wanna wear it tomorrow to school."

"I see." She doesn't buy it for a minute. "And who's that on your computer?"

You look down and see Harry smiling at you with things words already popped up in the chatbox.

Him: Hi!

Him: Are you there?

Him: Nice moves :)

And the most recent one: Hi (Y/N)'s Mom!

The clock on your computer says 10:38pm. He's been watching you dance for 8 minutes. HOW EMBARRASSING!

"He's, um... a friend?"

"Really?"

Harry decides to insert himself into the conversation.

Him: I'm Harry Styles, miss. I'm in the band One Direction. We met last night and, well, it's kind of a long story, but in the end, I really like this girl and I hope she really likes me. If it's alright with you and your husband, I'd like to come over and meet you officially.

Your mom looks at what he's written and says, "You may come over two weeks from now. She's grounded at the moment." Mom looks at you. "And you know perfectly well not to have a boyfriend without your father's consent."

"I know, mom, but it didn't really start until yesterday. Can you pretend that it didn't happen yet? Just to Dad anyway? Until he gives us his consent?"

Him: Please, Mrs. (Y/L/N).

Thinking it over she finally agrees. "But you must go to bed now. You have school in the morning. You can talk to him tomorrow after you get your homework done until 10:30pm. That is your curfew on schooldays. Weekends, it's 11:30pm. Deal?"

It was an hour earlier than what you had two days ago, but your mom was doing something major for you.

"Deal. May I have 5 minutes to talk to him and say goodnight?"

"Just this once since all this came on such short notice. You're still grounded so no phone."

"Thanks mom!" You give her the biggest hug you've ever given her. She then grumbles, but with a smile on her face. She whispers in your ear, "You may wanna wipe off the makeup though. what did you do? do it in the dark?" and walks out.

You look in the chatbar and see yourself. "Oh no!" you cover your face with your hands, but it's too late. Harry's already seen.

Him: What happened?!

You: My parent's room is across the hall and I didn't want 2 wake them up so did makeup in the dark. lol!

Him: You look like a cupcake on Independence day! Ha ha ha!

You: I was trying to look good 4 you, but messed up :(

Him: I think U R beautiful. Even without makeup

You blush and smile.

You: But I look like a clown!

Him: It's what on the inside that counts.

You smile even bigger.

Him: Just don't wear that to any of my concerts. ;)

He smiles so you know he's teasing.

You: Jerk! lol.

You: So listen, I kinda made a promise with mom. My curfew is an hour earlier than what I'm used 2 and I'm still grounded, but she sed yes 2 u coming over in 2 wks. So I gtg, ttyl?

Him: tomorrow and 2 wks :)

You: Goodnight!

Him: 'night love.

You go offline and sigh onto your bed. You fall asleep next to your computer thinking about him.

Tomorrow was going to be a great day. It had to be.

But of course, it wasn't.


End file.
